Safe and Sound
by DarkWriterXX94
Summary: Maura is sent to a maximum security prison for hiding Ian from the FBI. Because she is so attractive, she is very vulnerable and must rely on her cellmate, Jane, to protect her. Eventual Rizzles. Also, it incorporates characters from several shows.
1. Chapter 1

I know I've taken a long hiatus but hopefully that won't happen again. Here's a new story that's been brewing in my wind for a while. Hopefully you guys like it. It's somewhat AU, but not entirely, you'll see as the story progresses. Also, it incorporates characters from several shows. Please forgive me on each woman's sentence but I tried to be as accurate as I could.

Characters:

Jane Rizzoli  
>Maura Isles<br>Olivia Benson  
>Alexandra Cabot<br>Danielle "Dani" Beck  
>Valerie Hudson (ADA from R&amp;I Episode, "Can I Get a Witness")<br>Allison Cameron  
>Remy "13" Hadley<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Guilty<p>

The moment the foremen uttered the words guilty, Maura has been unable to stop her tears from falling. When she agreed to help Ian she had never thought that by doing so it would result her being incarcerated. Her parents stopped speaking to her after her arrest and she had to rely on her biological father in order to pay for her lawyer. To say her world had fallen apart in a matter of weeks is an understatement.

Now, sitting on the bus headed to Grisham Federal Correctional Facility, Maura regretted her choice of clothing. Her designer dress was attracting the attention of the woman sitting across from her. Maura pulled her dress down so that it covered her knees before turning to face the window and trying to ignore the woman. Maura had never been so happy at the fact that everyone was handcuffed. She watched the concrete and skyscrapers of the city transform into sandy desert as she neared the prison. Her lawyer was baffled at the harsh sentencing of the judge, she was charged with a nonviolent crime yet she was sentenced to serve her time at a maximum security prison. Maura was sure in the fact that the judge wanted to make an example of her considering her high social status.

When the bus arrived at the facility, Maura's heart instantly dropped. It was as if she was realizing for the first time what was in store for her. All of the women were lined up and escorted off the bus and into the processing area of the prison.

Maura stood in a line with twelve other women and kept her arms crossed. There was another young woman standing behind her. She was blond and had followed the prison's advice by showing up in jogging pants and a T-Shirt. The two were the ninth and tenth in the line. Most of the women looked older and scarier looking. Some had tattoos, a few covering their entire body. All of them except for Maura were wearing cheap looking clothes. Since they were going to sit in storage for the entire term of the sentence, most of the women saw no point in wearing anything but the worst clothes they could find.

A guard came out the give instructions.

"Alright ladies, I will make this short and simple. Each of you will go individually into the processing room. You will comply with the technician's instructions fully. You will remove all of your clothes and surrender your possessions. You will be issued your prison uniform and then escorted to your cell. Depending on your offense, you may be wearing handcuffs and shackles on the way there. Alright, first in line, first to go in," instructed the guard.

Maura waited her turn while all of the women before her went through processing. It seemed to average about ten minutes for each woman.

Then it was Maura's turn. A guard opened the door and she walked in. The technician was waiting and there was a guard standing in the background, partially covered by a shadow.

"Hello. Stand there and strip to your underwear. Put all clothes in the large, blue bin," instructed the technician.

Her heels would be the first to be taken off. The technician inspected them for anything hidden and they went to the bin. Maura removed her sweater and dropped it into the bin. For a brief moment her arms, stomach, and most of her back her glistening in the light. It was like being in a doctor's office but darker. She even found a moment to worry what would happen to her tan over the next several months.

Next, came her dress. She had to rely on assistance from the technician to unzip it. She handed it to the technician, who then inspected the dress and placed it in the bin.

Now she was standing in the processing room wearing only a strapless peach bra, with matching lacy underwear, and her jewelry.

"Please remove your earrings," asked the technician.

Maura removed her earrings one at a time, and placed them in a tray the technician held before her.

"Remove your underwear," ordered the technician after she placed the piercing in the tray.

It was getting personal for Maura, but this was just the beginning.

Maura froze. She thought she had prepared herself as far as what to expect, but could she handle being naked in front of this woman and the female guard in the shadows? She knew she would have to shower naked, and that this processing would happen, but she just couldn't have prepared herself for it.

"Miss Isles, please remove your bra and panties. I still have other inmates to process after you

"Um, of course, right away."

Maura unhooked her bra and handed it to her. She could feel the crisp air on her breasts and noticed the technician staring at them. Not that there was anything unusual; just that they were very nice looking. Next were her underwear. She was now completely naked.

"Alright, stand perfectly still," instructed the technician, who then ran her fingers through Maura's hair to check for contraband.

"Now lift your arms horizontally. No, yeah, like that," she said before checking Maura's armpits, which did not take long as they were shaven.

"Now open your mouth and lift up your tongue," she said as she checked the oral cavity. Maura knew she could never see a dentist again without thinking of this embarrassing search. "I'm now going to lift and squeeze each of your breasts to check for anything concealed," warned the technician.

Maura was a little scared, but she lifted and squeezed each of them quickly and that was over with.

The technician had worn gloves ever since the beginning of the strip search. Now she was about to find out how important they really were.

"Now spread your legs. I'm going to check your vagina for prohibited items," informed the technician.

"What?" asked Maura.

"Some inmates smuggle drugs into prisons in all sorts of body cavities. I need to check them all," informed the technician.

"But I, I've never done drugs or even touched them," Maura said, scared of what was about to happen.

"Miss Isles, please comply or I will have the guard force you into a chair for this search.

Maura spread her legs, and looked at the ceiling as the technician stuck her finger into her vagina and moved it around in search of drugs.

"I was hoping nobody but the man of my dreams would ever have a body part in there," Maura thought to herself.

"Now keep your legs spread. I'm going to check your rectum," warned the technician.

"Now this is just too much," thought Maura.

"Ok, the examination is complete. Put these on. You get one new pair now and two more later," instructed the technician as she handed Maura a bag with a white bra and white panties.

"What do we do about washing them?" asked Maura.

"To prevent diseases from being spread, all inmates are only allowed three pairs at a time which must be washed separately by our staff," informed the technician.

Maura slipped her new granny panties on and then her bra, which the guard helped strap on.

"Now get a uniform from the basket. Those are washed en masse," instructed the technician.

Maura grabbed an orange shirt and orange pants from the basket and put them on.

"Here are your shoes and socks. You'll be receiving another two pairs of socks in the future, as well," she said. Maura put her socks on, and then her shoes.

"What's going to happen to all of my stuff?" asked Maura.

"It will be held in a locker until your release. Now the guard will escort you to your cell. It looks like were booked completely on the first level and the only available cells are on the third level. There will be a new inmate orientation tonight if you have any further questions," answered the technician.

The guard took Maura to her cell, which for the moment being was unoccupied. It was a simple room with white sheets on each of two beds in the bunk and a stainless steel toilet and sink. It had a solid steel door, not just bars like the prisons on television and in movies, and there was a window covered with bars.

She sat on her bed for about fifteen minutes taking everything in when the door opened. In walked 2 women. One of them was a tall, slender brunette. Unlike Maura, she only wore the orange pants of the prison uniform and instead opted to wear a tank top. The other woman has auburn, medium length hair and she too wore the entire uniform.

"Jane looks like you got a new cellmate." The brown haired girl pointed out. Jane scowled at Maura before saying,

"You're on my bed." Maura immediately jumped up, afraid of what Jane might do.

"I'm so sorry." She backed away from Jane only to bump into the brown haired woman.

"Calm down, we're not going to hurt you. Jane is just pissed that she no longer has a lone cell." The brown haired woman placed a hand lightly on Maura's shoulder to calm her down.

"Hi, I'm Olivia." She held out a hand to Maura. When Maura saw that she wasn't going to hurt her, she smiled brightly and extended her hand.

"I'm Maura."

"Hi Maura, that's Detective Jane Rizzoli. She just likes being an asshole."

Jane looked up from where she was on the bed.

"I wish you would stop calling me that. I was stripped of my badge the day I landed in here."

Maura turned to look face Jane, "You were a cop?"

"Yeah, we both were. Unfortunately the system we worked for turned its back on us the moment we needed it." Olivia explained.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you do?"

Olivia laughed, taking a seat next to Jane who was distracted with a newspaper she held.

"Well, I didn't do anything."

Maura looked at Olivia with confusion, "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"God, what is this, 20 questions? " Jane scoffed.

"I'm sorry." Maura mumbled

"Jane, leave the poor girl alone. What I meant was, I was framed for a murder of some a biker. The only evidence they had was my car and some of the biker's DNA on the headlight. However, I couldn't afford a great attorney on my salary, so I had to opt for a public defender. He was fresh out of law school and couldn't get the evidence thrown out."

"Wow, that's awful. My father didn't pay for lawyer either." Jane rolled her eyes. She didn't have one bit of sympathy for the spoiled rich girl who pissed her daddy off to the point where he wanted to teach her a "lesson."

"What are you here for?"

"Harboring a fugitive." Both Jane and Olivia at Maura with surprise.

"And they sent you to a maximum security prison?" Jane asked. Maura nodded.

All three women were silent for some time before Maura turned to face Jane again.

"What are you here for?" Jane immediately grew uncomfortable. Wanting to change the subject, she stood up and walked to the door.

"It's dinner time." And with that she left the cell.

* * *

><p>How did you like it? Reviews are always welcome. Also, I have a gofundme account open. I need a new bass guitar for school, however I can t afford one right now. I would be grateful of any donations. The Link is gofundme(dot)(com) izots Once again, thank you in advance.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a lot of chatter when the three women walked into the prison dining hall. It was loud with the clanking of the trays on the table silverware scraping against the hard cafeteria type trays. As Maura made her way to the line she felt as if everyone was staring for her. With her eyes on the floor she continued through the line. She held out her tray and a mush of meat was placed in the center. She got to the end of the line and had a choice of coffee, tea, milk or water to drink. She chose water. Olivia and Jane had already received their food and were sitting at a table in the back. Although Olivia was nice to her she didn't feel comfortable sitting with Jane, so she chose an empty table in the middle.

Many of the women yelled derogatory remarks at her and Maura tried her hardest to ignore them all. She continued looking at her plate and ate what she could. All of a sudden she felt someone behind her. She looked up to see two women with their arms folded.

"You're new here?" one of them said, her accent telling Maura she was Latina.

"Yes I am and if you don't mind, I'd rather be left alone." The one with the brown hair standing behind the Latina scoffed. She lit a match, Maura was terrified that she was going to burn her, but she extinguished the match immediately, only to do the same thing again.

"Well, we're not finished. Val wants to talk to you so you better damn well listen."

"Calm down Thirteen." Val turned back to face Maura. "What's your name?"

"M-Maura."

"I'm Valerie, but just call my Val." she took a seat next to the blonde, straddling the bench so that she could face Maura.

"You know it's not safe to sit here by yourself. Anyone could walk over—"

"Oh do you mean scum like you?" Both Valerie and Maura looked up.

"What do you want Rizzoli?" Val asked, a little annoyed at the intrusion.

"She's with me, okay? So you and your little 'fire freak' can leave." Thirteen jumped up

"What did you just call me?" She stood nearly inches from Jane, her hand crushing the matches in her hand as a fist formed, ready to strike.

"Remy, calm the fuck down, okay? She stood up but not before whispering to Maura,

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Maura stiffened immediately at the close contact. Jane crossed her arms watching as Val walked away with Thirteen following close behind.

Jane reached out grabbing Maura's arm, "Come on" she demanded pulling her to her feet.

Maura grabbed her tray and followed the brunette back to the table where Olivia sat.

They both sat down and Jane resumed eating.

"I didn't need your help, I was fine." Maura spoke after sometime.

Jane rolled her eyes with an audible sigh

"If you say so."

Maura was growing annoyed, "I mean it. We were having a nice conversation; she did nothing to make me feel threatened."

Jane dropped her fork, irritated at the blonde's persistence.

"Look, you see that woman over there?" Maura turned to look to where Jane was pointing.

"Dani thrives off people like you. You won't last long here with people like her lurking around." Jane picked up her fork as a smirk spread across her face,

"Unless you're into that type of the thing because I have no problem letting her make you her bitch!" Olivia wanted to intervene, telling Jane she had gone too far when it looked as if Maura was going to cry but before she could open her mouth Maura spoke.

"I don't need to take this from you. I just want to serve my time and I would like to do it without any of your bullshit...oh my, I shouldn't have sworn." Maura looked down in embarrassment. Olivia glanced over at Jane with a smirk and she too was smiling.

"So I guess you aren't such a coward after all."

"So the guy runs right into the wall with his pants still around his ankles." Jane explained her hands moving very animatedly. They were sitting in Olivia's cell and Maura and Olivia were both laughing as Jane retold her story of first case as a detective.

"Yeah but you got him and that's all the matters. Maura, believe me when I tell you Jane was a good detective."

"But then why are you here Jane?" the smile on Jane's face disappeared immediately and she got up and walked out the cell.

Maura watched her leave, confused. Olivia looked over at her clearly annoyed.

"Maura, look, I don't know if you are slow to understand things or whatever, but stop asking about why Jane's here, okay?" Maura nodded in understanding

"Good, not I suggest you go talk to her before she contemplates suffocating you in your sleep."


End file.
